


Remiel's (Questionable) Habits and James' Antics

by Anake14



Series: Living with Love [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anake14/pseuds/Anake14
Summary: Learning the basics of cooking and baking from Duncan Kincaid's wife Fiona was fascinating. Remiel Bond very much so wants to learn more...more about everything. James isn't about to get in the way, but that doesn't mean he won't have some fun along it either.





	Remiel's (Questionable) Habits and James' Antics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FourCornersHolmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourCornersHolmes/gifts).



James worries about Remiel's adaptive learning program only briefly when he first shows an interest in cooking and baking for him. The concern doesn't last if only because James can see that Remiel puts in the same amount of effort to  _everything_ that he wants to learn. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately so, it doesn't seem so be something that comes easy to the AI as he attempts recipes more than once and more often than not ends up seeking out Kincaid's wife for assistance.

As it stands, it seems to become a daily thing for Remiel to attempt to make something and have something go hilariously wrong only to have Fiona reassure him that he's getting better. Slightly. Every day. 

James doesn't actually wonder if he should be concerned until he stumbles into the kitchen and is staring bemusedly at the plate of food.

"...Remiel?"

"Yes, James?"

"What is this?"

"Green eggs and ham, James, I thought it was obvious," Remiel answers blithely. 

James can't bring himself to take away the mood Remiel has, obviously happy and proud of  _having made something_ that, for once, doesn't seem to have anything wrong with it.

"I can see that Remiel, I'm just wondering how you managed this," James comments idly, looking a bit dubiously at the meal.

 "There's a recipe," Remiel hums. "Are you going to want more?"

"...I," James can't find the words to says without making Remiel feel bad, but he honestly doesn't know if he'll be able to make it through the meal in front of him, let alone  _more_ of the seemingly improbable meal that obviously came from a 20th century children's book. 

"James?" Remiel looks at him curiously, noting his hesitance. 

"Just confused that there's actually a recipe for this," he says, gesturing at the meal. How in the world did Remiel even manage it? So far all the other things he's cooked...wait. James continues staring intently at the meal before picking up a fork and prodding the eggs lightly. They jiggle more like jello than anything and don't actually break the way over-easy eggs are meant to become runny.

"Why aren't you eating James?"

"Remiel...how long did you cook this for?"

"Ten minutes, why?"

"I'm pretty sure the eggs have become rubber. Or are least aren't meant to be eaten this way. Also, the color is a bit off putting," James responds wearily.

"Oh," Remiel sighs a bit put out. "I did it wrong?"

"I think you just cooked it too long, Remiel, but where did you even get the idea to find this kind of recipe?"

"I was reading."

"Yes, but why were you reading a 20th century children's book?"

"It seemed fitting?"

James shakes his head. "I don't think I want to know."

He misses Remiel's smile as he walks outside to go find Kincaid and no doubt tell him of Remiel's latest attempt to feed him. At least they seem to slowly be making progress and James isn't wallowing in sadness. That's all Remiel could hope for, for now.


End file.
